Earth moving, construction and mining equipment and the like are often used in rough, off-road terrain. These machines often employ an endless drive with track shoes that is better able to propel the machines in such environments over obstacles and uneven terrain, etc. The track chains, which include shoes, are held together by a series of interconnected track links, pins and bushings that are supported on the drive sprocket, idler and support rollers of the machine. As can be imagined, a device is typically provided that allows the track chain to be routed about the drive sprocket, idler and support rollers before the free ends of the chain are joined together. This device is called a “master link”.
Also, depending on the weight of the machine, the size of the chain, the environment in which the machine operates, and other factors, the chains and/or track shoes may wear or be damaged and may require periodic inspection, servicing, repair, and/or replacement. Hence, a master link may also be provided in the chain to allow disassembly of the chain (i.e., separation of two ends of the chain).
As can be imagined, there can be a great deal of tension on the track chain as the master track links are being mated and assembled to the track chain, or as the master track links are being disassembled or unmated. This may cause the master track links to be separated or forced apart, making the assembly or disassembly process difficult, unwieldly, or cumbersome. More particularly, the assembly process of attaching the master track links to the track chain in many applications is not completed until the track shoes are attached to both master track links. The fasteners that are used to attach the track shoes also hold the master track links together. Until the track shoes are attached to the track chain, the master track links are apt to be pulled away unless some sort of device or fixture is used as an interim measure to keep the master track links engaged until the track shoes have been fastened to the master track links.
One prior master track link that suffers from these deficiencies is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,412,887 to Ketting et al. FIG. 2 of Ketting et al shows that the five teeth of one master track link mate closely with five teeth of another master track link. More specifically, it discloses that the front and back surfaces of the teeth are parallel to the vertical direction, which is also the direction of assembly or disassembly. Such a master track link, when mated with a similarly configured master track link, will tend to slip away from the master track link until the track shoes are attached. This may result in loss time and profits for an economic endeavor using track type machines employing track chains because a machine using a track drive cannot be utilized until the track chains are assembled.
Accordingly, a master track link that is easier to assemble to another master track link and track chain than has yet been devised is warranted. It may be useful if such a master track link may be used with track chain assemblies already in the field.